


whoobee社交季

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Summary: -- 致《理想的丈夫》【ooc，勿上升】
Relationships: 冲上昀潇





	whoobee社交季

当人民币·马第N次带着他家的博物馆又又又住上热搜的时候，在超新星同舟共济三天的150多名whobee们默默地打开了云连线和云社交。

“奶奶个腿儿，不就是有几个钱么。”木子洋率先开麦。俗话说物有所长，必有所短。说着对正在给他量身的裁缝缓缓打开手臂，手臂的水平高度正好越过人民币·马一比一人形纸牌的头顶。 

“诶，任老舅，我说你介绍的这家裁缝店有点儿人脉啊，竟然能拿到香家这季秋冬的成衣样版。我看了打样出来的几件成品，走线版型那可真是原单的质量，果然童叟无欺。” 

木子洋前天刚收到秦周懿的通知，让他下周以特邀模特的身份参加香奈儿这季秋冬的发布会。说是特邀模特，其实是秦周懿通过黄牛买的模特替补席的位子，能安排他进场，不过妆发服饰都必须自行解决。自从卜凡跑路他们队队名从“玩呢”改为“完了”木子洋已在家抠脚三个月零31天，哪里肯轻易放弃如此盛大的蹭热度现场。于是当下联系了家族企业在浙江义乌小商品市场为一霸的任豪，让他帮自己牵线香奈儿在国内靠谱的代工厂。当晚任豪便发了个坐标给他，地址显示在福建莆田某间只有拖拉机能出入的田舍里。 

“病毒都追不上我，香家那废物安保能追得上？安”任豪拍着刚吃饱浑圆鼓起的肚子，懒洋洋地躺在床上剔着牙，几个脚趾还不忘相互搓搓死皮。 

另外一边，北京某废弃火车站旁的联排别墅里，周珍囡·马正在举行一场小型的联谊会。由于受到疫情影响，这场宴会只能限制于娱乐圈38环以外的whobee们参加。空荡荡的别墅只有几排扎马凳和零星的一些可乐，摇摇欲坠的屋顶吊着一盏巨大的水晶吊灯，这还是他们R1SE成团夜从演播大厅偷偷卸下来的，为了搭梯子卸螺丝钉，姚琛还摔断了腿。仅有的11个装了灯泡的灯罩里微弱地发出暗黄的光，星星点点地打在墙上那个闪电的标志。 

王喆和施展仄仄地倚在大厅门框边，一边听着旁边厨房漏雨的滴答声，一边瞪圆了小眼睛滴溜溜地打量着进门的宾客。 

施展: “昨天我问邓超元来不来，邓超元说不来，他说他没有耳机，他说他不能说出自己的操作很难受。“ 

王喆：”邓超元他可以说话啊，他今天不是说了嘛。早上我做采访的时候还连线了他，他竟然把豆奶的名字记成了豆沙包。哼，我晚上回去揍他。“ 

施展： ”唉，公主果然是公主，对付男人真有一套。” 

“诶，你看谁来了。”施展瞥了一眼刚走进门的人，两只小眼睛立马放出了光彩。 

何洛洛挽着焉栩嘉的手臂从台阶上走下来，何洛洛旁边还跟着一位异国容貌的女子。 

王喆： “洛洛好久不见了，自从上次超新星王者峡谷一别，在家抠脚大半年了吧。这一次是又带了新人来我们whobee社交会吗？” 

何洛洛扯出一个龇牙咧嘴的微笑，托了托比自己脸还宽的黑框眼镜，拉着何昶希向他们介绍。“这是前不久刚归国的俄罗斯女人何昶希，是我和嘉嘉的世友。我俩都只有高中文化，不认得他名字中间那个字，所以都叫他小名何伟，你们也别客气。” 

“嗐，这种社交场合名号也就是个噱头，出道组和未出道组其实没太大区别。碰上停工，先前画的饼不一样都黄了。洛洛，听说你们的森永名著也无限期搁置了呢。”施展不聪明地打着圆场，末了还不忘甩出森永这把刀往焉栩嘉心上狠狠扎去。 

焉栩嘉不悦地皱了皱眉。施展和王喆很高，焉栩嘉一抬头就能看到他俩消瘦的脸颊和线条清晰的下颌，又想到早上刚被自己终结的第三个refa，心里一阵烦闷。侧头对何洛洛说你们先聊，我去找赵磊叙叙旧。 

王喆见何昶希生的白净，五官又深邃迷人，自然是喜欢得很。他自然地拉起何昶希白嫩的双手握在手里，“俄罗斯姐妹别怕，我们这种whoobee社交季没什么大的讲究。各位太太小姐来不是为了躲丈夫，就是为了追丈夫...大家都是为了图个乐子。” 

这时候翟潇闻穿着他最爱的粉色连身裤，顶着一头丝滑柔顺的金色大波浪，精确踩点背景音乐的秧歌beat翩然而来。一路还不忘朝盯着他目不转睛的各位男士发射biubiu爱心。娇俏上弯的嘴角，迷人的单眼wink瞬间射中了小林李昀锐的心。 

小林双拳紧握，意气风发。“小闻你看好了，我这就去打破人民币的记录，我就是为了冠军而来，我来就是为你而战！” 

“那谁，超新星糊毕社交工作组，把小矮人的记录给我再升二十厘米！” 

说罢，一个潇洒的转身加助跑，腾空一跃而起。伸直躯干，挺腰，收腿一气呵成越过1米8的跳高栏。 

“李昀锐做到了！全场沸腾了！”周珍囡·马顾不得招待还未入席的客人，一把抢过破音的话筒激情解说。“他打破了超新星whoobee跳高记录！今晚的的一份荣誉是属于小林的！他以王者的姿态取得了本届whoobee社交的第一男士优先搭讪权，让我们祝贺李昀锐！下面让我们来连线李昀锐。“ 

话筒递到李昀锐面前，周珍囡·马白皙的脸上抑制不住刚才因为激动带来的红晕。”小林同学，祝贺你打破了我家签证去年创下的和他同一身高的1米6跳高纪录！可以向我们透露你想要搭讪的第一位男士是谁么？“ 

”嗨，就那么几个人，你们猜也能猜到。除了那一个人，剩下的还都是我们单身俱乐部的屌丝男。”李昀锐憨憨地抓着后脑勺，眼神已经不自觉地对上了人群中翟潇闻亮晶晶的眼眸。


End file.
